


Probably Should Have Knocked First

by rw_eaden



Series: Birthday Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Deansturbation, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Castiel walked  in on one of Dean's "private moments" but he couldn't find it in himself to walk out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spandwiches/gifts).



> So my birthday was last month and for my special day, I decided to fill some prompts. This is one of them.

Castiel should have knocked. He knows he should have, he knows it’s rude to barge into someone else’s room, but when he heard the pained little sounds that were coming from behind Dean’s door his first instinct was to burst in and see what the problem was. He was just about to call out for Dean, but the words died on his lips as his eyes fell on Dean’s form.

Dean was sprawled out on the bed, stark naked one arm draped over his face, both knees bent and feet planted firmly on the bed, pillow underneath his hips. But what Cas couldn’t help but notice was the bright pink silicone, wet and shimmering in the low light as Dean slid it in and out of himself almost torturously slow.

Castiel should’ve turned around. He should’ve walked back out the door and left Dean to himself. But then a soft murmur fell from Dean’s lips, something breathy and light that almost sounded like Castiel’s name. Rather than run around and leave, Castiel shut the door behind him, easing it shut so the hinges didn’t squeal and alert Dean to his presence. With the door shut, Castiel was concealed in the shadows of the room.

Dean continued to lay on the bed, dragging the dildo in and out of himself his chest rising and falling as he blew out heavy breaths. Dean’s arm fell from his face but his eyes remained closed. A single bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, and Castiel found himself licking his lips. He had felt desire before, but typically only in an abstract sense. When he watched pornography or when Meg suggested they “move some furniture around” as she put it, he had found himself aroused by the prospect of sex, but it was more of a fleeting tingle beneath his skin. Now, with Dean laid out in front of him, the air thick with his heaving breaths and pleading whines, Castiel was overcome. He could make his presence known, but that wouldn’t be nearly as good as watching.

Dean’s free hand drifted down his body, nails scraping against the flesh of his neck, then down across his chest and stomach before finally coming to a stop on his cock, which lay heavy against his stomach. He drew small circles on the head of his dick with his thumb. He hissed as the pad of his thumb glided over the slit. Castiel had to bite his own lip to keep himself quiet.

Dean started working his hand up and down his cock at a languid pace, keeping time with the slow thrusts of the dildo in his other hand.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, his breath stuttering slightly.

Castiel couldn’t help himself. His own erection presses against his the zipper of his slacks, insistent and uncomfortable. He let his own hand fall to his cock, stroking and squeezing where it was outlined in his pants. He didn’t bother with lying to himself about meaning to adjust and getting distracted.

“Shit,” Dean moaned, his hips rocking upward to meet the slick plastic driving inside. His teeth worried at his bottom lip as he abandoned his cock, fisting the sheets instead and driving back in with a little more force.

“Caaaas,” he moaned, raising himself up on just a little higher until his hips were in the air.

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat, and his pulse pounded in his ears. If he would’ve been sure that he could’ve done it quietly, he would’ve shoved his pants and boxers down right there to follow along with Dean’s fantasy. As it was, he wasn’t sure if he could move more than his hand without making some kind of noise and alerting Dean to his presence, and then the whole thing would be over. Instead, he continued tracing and squeezing his own cock as Dean groaned on the bed.

Dean’s breath was now coming out in sharp, staccato huffs, the thrusts of the dildo getting faster. The muscles in his thighs trembled, his toes curling into the sheet below. He whined, high and pitiful before his body grew taut and his eyes flew open. Castiel stilled instantly, his hand flying down to his side and away from his cock. Had he made a noise? Was Dean somehow aware of his presence all of the sudden?

A sharp nearly shouted “Fuck!” was his answer. Dean’s fist tightened in the sheets, and his legs trembled but he continued his fantasy, moaning louder as his hips jerked to meet the dildo as he thrust back in. Castiel let out a silent sigh of relief, his heart racing just a bit faster at the prospect that he could’ve been caught. He could be caught at any moment, really. All Dean would have to do was look in his direction and get curious enough to flick on the overhead light. The idea was nearly as exciting as the scene laid out before him, and Castiel had to bite down on his knuckles to keep from making a sound.

Dean’s thighs trembled, the muscles tightening and relaxing as Dean pushed into his own thrusts. He untangled his hand from the sheets and set it back on his dick, stroking up and down with more purpose than before. He was breathing harder, and the strain pulled the features of his face into a near wince.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he groaned, “Cas, fuck. Fuck. Ooohh.”

Castiel didn’t even bother touching himself, sure that if he did he was going to explode.

Dean finally shoved the dildo in one last time, as far as he could handle before his head tipped back and moaned something unintelligible as he spilled his release on his stomach. He stroked himself a few more times before letting his hand fall onto the sheets where he wiped away the mess he had made.

It took a few minutes for him to catch his breath, but Castiel was still hyped up himself. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. All he wanted was to stay and watch Dean fall apart again, or maybe this time participate. He didn’t register when Dean removed the dildo and wiped himself down with a tissue. He barely noticed Dean was moving until he was at the door of the room, flicking on the light.

They both seemed to remain frozen for a few seconds after the light came on, exposing Castiel’s hiding spot. Dean turned his head and Castiel gapped at him.

“How long have you been standing there?” Dean asked, the color draining from his face.

“I…you…” For the second time that day Castiel’s tongue had failed him.

Dean’s eyes swept over Castiel’s body, stopping where they widened at his crotch. He flicked his eyes back to Castiel’s face before pointing and stuttering out, “So…uh, you…enjoy the show?”

Castiel gulped, his shock and embarrassment doing nothing to flag his erection. “I didn’t mean…”

Dean snorted, closing the space between them in an easy, smooth stride, “You need a little help with that?”

His fingertips brushed against Castiel’s clothed length and it was all over. Castiel came with a shudder, a sudden burst of adrenaline flooding his system, nearly causing his knees to buckle.

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed, reaching out to catch him. His eyes twinkled as he smirked.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I don’t know why…”

“Cas,” Dean started, putting both hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye, “let’s not do the bullshit, alright? If you saw half of what just went on here, you already know. And, not to get cocky but I did just make you blow your load with a single touch. So, why don’t we get cleaned up, get a snack, and then you can show me what you learned here today, eh?”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Castiel said, nodding so fast he almost made himself dizzy.

“You got it, tiger.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always.   
> If you wanna come talk to me, I'm [over here](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
